Pair a Pair Together
by WolfWinks
Summary: A collection of pairings. No pairing will be done twice. [1] Vincent/Neville [2] Remus/James [3] Hugo/Lysander [4] Scorpius/Louis
1. VincentNeville

**Title:** Secrets  
 **Summary:** Vincent has a secret, one that must remain hidden. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Vincent/Neville **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** So, I started another collection. This one is purely for different pairings. I will write a pairing once and only once. If I wish to write the pairing again I'll place it somewhere else. I would like to have all possible pairings in this collection one day.

I hope you like my new collection.

* * *

Everyone has secrets. Some are pathetic and useless, like the fact that Pansy wears extensions in her hair. She thinks no one knows but everyone does. Other secrets are dark and evil. They are the type of secrets that could get you killed, like the one that Draco has at the moment. No one knew that secret; though Professor Snape kept sending odd looks Draco's way.

Then there were the secrets that were beyond embarrassing. These were the worst type of secrets for a teenager. They were the type of secret that wouldn't kill you if they were revealed, no matter how much you wished they would. They were the types of secrets that no one wants and everyone has. This was the type of secret that Vincent Crabbe couldn't stop thinking about.

It didn't help when his secret was in every one of his classes.

Vincent watched the boy converse with Harry Potter, golden Gryffindor. He was beautiful (his boy, not Mr. Chosen One). Vincent tried not to think that way. It was wrong, stupid. How could he be thinking those thoughts? Yet, he was.

Watching Neville Longbottom had become a habit for Vincent. It started all the way back in their first year. Watching Neville fall from his broom ruined something inside Vincent (at least, that's how he liked to think about it). The sound of that bone breaking sickened him to his core and the pain he saw in the boy's eyes was painful to see.

Despite his hurt for the clumsy boy, he laughed along with Draco and the Slytherins because, well, it just wasn't right to feel anything for a Gryffindor other than powerful hatred. So, he laughed. No one knew how he threw up all his lunch only hours later, unable to remove the sound of the boys arm snapping from his mind. No one knew he snuck out after curfew just to check on the boy in the hospital wing. No one knew and he planned to keep it that way.

At that time, Vincent didn't understand his feelings. He didn't understand what they meant but he did know what would happen if those feelings were revealed. So he hid them. It was easy to turn his confusion into anger directed at the boy. Bullying became second nature to Vincent and it pleased his friends. It was an ideal situation.

Except for the pain his heart inflicted every time those accusing eyes locked with his.

Vincent never let his discomfort show; he wouldn't dare. He just watched the boy grow into a man. He watched as he became confident and powerful, and he watched as he became the calm force that calmed and supported the Golden Trio. The one that no one noticed but everyone relied on.

Vincent watched and wished for something he knew he could never have.

Because secrets like his must remain hidden.

* * *

(w.c 482)

WolfWinks-xx-


	2. RemusJames

**Title:** Pain For One  
 **Summary:** Remus falls for someone, it doesn't end well. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Remus/James **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

It was meant to be just a kiss. That's what Sirius said, what James laughing agreed to. It's what Remus expected while he wondered why Sirius continued to bring him into other peoples dare when he wasn't even a part of the stupid game. Just a kiss.

It wasn't just a kiss.

The moment those lips touched his; the moment they merged together, Remus was gone. He'd never felt so free and captivated by a simple kiss. The whole world had fallen away, leaving those soft lips on his and the scent that was purely James.

Just a kiss. Yeah, right.

James pulled back quickly and turned to Sirius with another laugh. "Well, that's that," he'd said loudly. Almost too loudly.

Sirius had frowned but brushed it aside when James asked Sirius truth or dare. The game continued but Remus couldn't think because he thought, maybe, only for a second, he saw lust in James' gaze.

* * *

It was barely two days later when James dragged Remus into an empty classroom. They were on their way to lunch after NEWT potions, the only class Peter and Sirius weren't in with them. Remus was surprised when James' large hand had gripped his arm; it was completely out of character for his friend.

Remus turned to face James, only to have lips locked with his again. Remus melted. It was as good as before, possibly even better. James kissed like he had everything to lose and Remus couldn't prevent his moan. Remus felt the cold stone against his back but he couldn't understand what that meant, his thoughts consumed with James. Remus didn't know how long it lasted for but he was a mess by the time James pull back.

"Wha . . ." Remus couldn't push the words out of his lips which still tingled slightly.

"I'm sorry," James said despite the fact he looked far from sorry.

"What was that?" Remus asked, finally managing to speak like a normal person.

"I don't know," James said. He backed away, running a hand through his hair. He started to pace, eyes flickering around the room.

Remus sat there and watched. His thoughts were still fussy, too overwhelmed with his desire only moments ago. He watched as James paced and looked around and he noticed James' eyes continuing to glance his way.

"James?" Remus said, pushing himself away from the wall. That was a bad idea. Remus' legs were still weak and shaking and he wobbled on his feet for a moment.

James noticed and in two strides had an arm wrapped around Remus' waist. "Careful," James said, his amusement barely concealed.

Remus glared but he didn't pull away, he liked those warm arms around him. "What is this?" Remus asked, desperately trying to understand.

"I don't know," James said, "but I don't want it to stop."

Remus nodded in complete agreement.

"We can't tell anyone," James said.

Remus nodded again. He understood why but his understanding didn't make the words hurt any less.

"I'm sorry Remus," James whispered, apparently noticing the hurt.

Remus looked away. "It's okay, I understand." Remus truly did. James couldn't date a boy, he needed an heir. It was the way of the world.

James sighed and removed his arm, leaving Remus' waist chilled. "Let's go to lunch," James said, walking to the classroom door and holding it open.

"Okay," Remus said.

* * *

Three months. Three months Remus had been sneaking around the school with James. Three months and not a single person knew. Three months of unimaginable happiness and unthinkable pain.

Remus watched as James flirted with Lily Evans. They had become close and Remus couldn't bring himself to feel glad about it. It hurt too much.

"Remus? You okay?"

Remus looked at Sirius next to him and forced a smile. "Of course," he said. Even to his ears, the words sounded strained.

Sirius snorted and shook his head. "Yeah, and I'm a Slytherin. Come on mate, you can talk to me."

Remus just turned away and shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about," he said, though this time he didn't bother with the smile.

"Is it James and Lily?"

Remus felt like glaring at his friend. _Why couldn't the man just drop it?_ He didn't say anything, letting Sirius come to his own conclusions.

"Are you jealous, mate?"

 _What?_ "W-what?" Remus couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. That was not the conclusion he thought Sirius would come to. Could he have found out? How did Sirius find out?

"You keep looking over at them with longing in your eyes; it's hard not to notice." Sirius was sympathetic, a small, sad grin on his face.

Remus turned away from the look, hating himself for unintentionally revealing the secret to Sirius.

"You know, you should have said something."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Remus said.

Sirius snorted again. "Look, just talk to James. I'm sure if he knew, he would understand."

Remus turned to Sirius with a frown. James already knew, what was Sirius on about?

Sirius continued, ignoring Remus' confusion. "I mean, just tell him you like her. He won't hit you, I think."

 _Oh,_ Remus thought. _He doesn't know._

"Just talk to him, mate. James will understand." Sirius stood and left, patting his shoulder as he moved away.

Remus couldn't decide whether he felt like laughing or crying. He may be jealous, but not over Lily.

* * *

"I'm getting married."

Three little words shattered his heart so completely. He knew the day would come he just wished it wasn't so soon. He wanted more time.

"Okay," Remus said. What else was there to say?

"We can't do this when I'm married," James said.

Remus nodded. "I know," he said. "You've told me that before."

James just nodded and moved close. "I'll miss this," he said against Remus' ear.

Despite the pain and the hurt and sorrow Remus was feeling, he still leaned into James. When James lowered his lips for a kiss, Remus automatically responded. He wanted more, but he would take what he could get. The kiss wasn't a long one but it was just as spectacular as all the others.

"I'm sorry," James said.

"I know."

* * *

The order was in a panic. It had just been confirmed, all their worst fears. There was a spy among them.

Remus looked at everyone, even those he called family, with a distrustful eye. Others were doing the same, glancing around with paranoid fear. Some people were whispering together, others were backing away from the large group. Everyone was afraid.

"Is there possibly another explanation?" someone from the back whispered, Alice Longbottom maybe. She always did have a trusting soul.

"Don't be stupid," Moody snapped from next to Remus. "You-Know-Who could not have known the safe house locations without someone telling him."

The whispers broke out again and Remus shrunk in his seat. Someone he knew, someone he cared about, was plotting against them. Remus couldn't trust a single one of them, not even Sirius or Peter.

 _What about James?_

Remus turned to look at the man. He was frowning, talking to Sirius while he held a pregnant Lily, running a finger over the back of her hand. Remus ignored the stab of jealousy, he'd become good at that. _I trust James,_ he thought. It might be stupid to trust anyone at this time but Remus knew he trusted James. How could he not?

Remus, lost in thought, didn't notice the glances being sent his way. He stayed silent, ignoring the whispers and conspiracies being spun around him. The meeting ended not long after, causing everyone to rise and say subdued farewells. Remus was stopped before he could do the same.

"Could we talk for a moment?"

Remus turned to James, surprised by the cold look he was receiving. "Sure," Remus said, becoming concerned.

They walked down a hallway until they entered an empty and abandoned room. Once there he cast heavy wards, locking them inside together.

"James? What's going on?" If this was during Hogwarts, or even before Lily and James married, Remus would have been excited at being alone with James, even if it was only for a moment. He would be quivering in anticipation for James' touch. Now, he was quivering for a different reason.

When James turned around and faced Remus, his eyes were ablaze with fury. "Tell me the truth," he said.

Remus took a step back, shocked by the anger. He kept his voice low and mellow, trying to appease the angry man before him. "About what?" he said.

"Are you the traitor?"

Remus' body locked into place. He couldn't move or breathe as he stared at James' face. _He actually believes I would betray them._ Remus blinked, hoping this was a dream. It wasn't.

"Answer me!"

" _No,_ " Remus said, practically hissing out the word. "I would never betray you." His voice was low and quiet but he was angry. Wasn't he just thinking, only moments before, that James was the only one he could trust?

James just raised an eyebrow in complete disbelief.

Remus hid his hurt behind a cold mask. "I thought you knew me better than that," Remus said before leaving the room.

* * *

Remus stared lifelessly at the bottle of firewhisky. He didn't look around the dingy motel he'd found himself at. There wasn't much to look at anyway. The mouldy roof, peeling wallpaper and tacky bed sheets, not to mention the smell that Remus couldn't completely ignore. He did his best, though, and the more he drank the more it seemed to fade.

How did everything go so wrong?

Remus tried not to think about the last few hours but those thoughts weren't going to fade as his awareness of the smell.

 _The Dark Lord is dead._

 _The Wizarding World is free._

 _Harry Potter is a hero._

Tears welled in Remus' eyes. Everyone was happy, celebrating and cheering. No one thought about the tragedies that happened _._ No one thought about what Remus lost that night; how he lost everything. Remus took another swing of the bottle, letting the haze fall over his thoughts. Everyone he ever loved was gone; dead, or worse.

 _James is dead._

Remus threw the almost empty bottle towards the wall, watching it shatter. James was dead, gone. The last time he saw him, they fought. James had accused him of being the spy and all along it was their other friend. _Could Sirius have planted the thought into James' head?_

Remus shook his head, what did it matter now. Everyone he ever loved was gone and they were never coming back.

He was alone.

* * *

(w.c 1,776)

WolfWinks-xx-


	3. HugoLysander

**Title:** Not One Bit  
 **Summary:** Hugo visits his friend to study. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hugo/Lysander **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The days were long at the Weasley household. They were long and they were loud. That's what happened when there was a family with so many kids. It was worse when the Potters, his cousins, came over. Then there was no way to escape the sound.

"Can I please visit Lysander? I can't study here." Hugo begged his mother.

His mother looked down with a smile. She understood his need for silence at times. She was the same.

"Just be home for dinner," she said with a smile.

Hugo nodded eagerly before running to the floo. "She said I can come over," Hugo said to the face in the fire.

The face immediately disappeared and Hugo entered the house. Finally, some peace and quiet to study. Some people had exams this year.

The moment Hugo fell from the fire place (and he means that literally) a pair of hands were lifting him up and dragging him down the hall.

* * *

"I have to talk to you," Lysander said between pants.

Hugo frowned, concerned when he saw the worry in Lysander's movements. Lysander was easy to read once you got to know him. Hugo waited for his friend to reach his bedroom before questioning him.

"I'm fine, you worry too much." Despite his words, Lysander was biting his lip and his couldn't stop moving.

Hugo sat on the large bed and raised an unimpressed eyebrow up at his friend.

Lysander slumped, sitting down next to Hugo but his hands continued to move in unknown patterns. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay, go ahead."

Lysander hesitated; looking away from Hugo's piercing eyes. He bit his lip, fiddled with the bed sheets, and then ran a hand threw his hair.

"You can tell me anything, I won't judge."

Lysander looked at Hugo again and smiled. "I know, it's just hard. I've never told anyone this before."

Hugo's mouth popped open slightly. "No one?" he asked.

Lysander shook his head. "Not even Lorcan."

Hugo's mouth dropped completely open now. It must be important if even Lysander's twin doesn't know what it is. "I'm listening, I won't judge." Hugo thought repeating that phrase might help.

It seemed to because after only another brief pause, Lysander opened his mouth and a rush of sound came out. "I'mgayandIthinkIlikeyou."

Hugo knew what came out of Lysander's mouth were words, he just couldn't understand a single one. "Come again," he said. He didn't think anyone could talk so fast.

Lysander took a deep breath then grabbed Hugo's hands. "I'm gay," he said, "and I think I like you."

Hugo was officially going into shock. That was the last thing he expected his friend to say.

"I know you don't like me in that way and I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore but I had to tell you. Every time I look at you, speak to you, Merlin, every time I stand near you, my heart starts beating fast. I am constantly wondering what your lips would taste like and what . . ."

Hugo watched his friend ramble, watched as his nerves took over. Hugo couldn't prevent his smile, then his laughter. That was probably not the best thing to do.

"I . . . It's not funny." Lysander sounded so hurt, Hugo's laughter immediately halted.

"Oh, no. I'm not, well, I mean, I am but not at your feelings. It's just, well you're so nervous."

Lysander was glaring now. "You would be nervous too if you just admitted your feelings for your best friend. I can't believe you're being so insensitive. I thought . . ."

Hugo watched as Lysander ranted at him this time. Hugo knew this was just to hide his hurt and Hugo hated the fact that he'd been the one to hurt him. There was only one thing to do.

Hugo leaned forward and placed his lips against Lysander's moving ones. The room fell silent as Hugo pressed his lips gently over Lysander's.

When Hugo pulled back, Lysander's eyes were wide and his mouth fell open, a mimic of what Hugo looked like only moments before.

"Wh . . . Ho . . ."

"I have been wanting to do that for years," Hugo said, smiling with a soft look in his eyes.

Lysander's hands started moving again, grasping the bed sheets again. "You . . . you're serious?" he asked finally.

Hugo nodded, smiling wide and bright. He couldn't believe the joy that was running through his veins and the pleasant chills running up and down his spine.

Lysander stared in shock for only a moment longer before launching himself at Hugo, kissing him again.

Hugo sighed into the kiss and enjoyed every moment. _So much for studying,_ he thought. Hugo couldn't bring himself to be upset.

Not one bit.

* * *

(w.c 803)

WolfWinks-xx-


	4. ScorpiusLouis

**Title:** Suppressed Frustrations  
 **Summary:** Scorpius sees his boyfriend kissing a girl. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Scorpius/Louis **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Scorpius' wand was in his hand when the red-head approached. "Go away."

Louis Weasley stopped walking. "I just want to talk."

"I don't." Scorpius' hand started to shake. He couldn't talk to Louis after what he did; what Scorpius saw him doing.

"Too bad."

Scorpius scowled. "You can't say that," he said, hoping his voice wouldn't break.

Louis took another step forward but stopped again when Scorpius glared, his meaning clear. "You're not even going to let me explain?"

Scorpius faltered. Should he? _No,_ a voice in his head whispered. _He betrayed you, used you and cheated on you._ Despite himself, Scorpius wanted to hear what his boyfriend had to say. "If you want to explain. . ." Scorpius waved a hand through the air, not elaborating. He didn't need to.

"She kissed me."

Scorpius scoffed. He was not going to believe the oldest excuse in the book. He wasn't stupid.

"She came up to me and demanded a kiss. I said no and she didn't take to kindly to that." Louis shuddered. "She forced herself on me."

Scorpius raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"It's the truth." Louis was glaring down at his boots now. "All the girls are like that." He pitched his voice high and whiny, "Look at Louis, so _dreamy._ " His fists clenched and his glare intensified. "I hate it."

Scorpius was starting to believe him. Louis was a Hufflepuff through and through. He couldn't lie to save his life. There was no way he could be faking the emotions so effectively.

"Everyone thinks it's just the female Veela that have problems but it's not. I hate having this allure. I hate it when girls fling themselves on me. I hate it when they expect me to be _grateful_ for their attention. I hate it all. Why—"

Scorpius stopped his boyfriend's rambles with a soft finger. "I believe you."

"You do?" Louis' lips moved against Scorpius finger.

"Yes, I'm sorry I doubted you at all." Scorpius moved his finger to trace along Louis jaw line.

Louis leaned into the touch. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

(w.c 350)

WolfWinks-xx-


	5. DennisFred

**Title:** A Night to Remember  
 **Summary:** Sixteen-year-old Dennis is convinced to visit an adult only party. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Dennis Creevey/Fred Weasley **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** This is an AU. I'm going to say muggle only because I'm not really sure what else to call it. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Dennis fingered the notebook in his hand and looked around at all the older kids. His best friend had sent him to scope the place out, see if there were any adults, (well, responsible ones anyway), and see if he could sneak in.

" _It's on the eighth of May, only two weeks away."_

" _I can't go, I'm only sixteen. I'll get in trouble."_

" _No, you won't. If anyone asked, you're researching for your paper."_

Dennis didn't like lying to people but it was true that he was writing a paper on young adult alcohol consumption but he didn't need real life experience. He looked around the backyard again and noticed a large pile of firewood sitting a small distance away. There was a red-headed person kneeling next to it. Dennis approached, lemonade in hand, curious about what the guy was doing.

Dennis was only a few steps away when a root seemed to appear out of nowhere and he tripped. Dennis caught a brief flash of fire before his lemonade poured all over the newly lit flame, dousing it instantly.

"Oi! What the hell, kid."

"I'm sorry," Dennis said. He pushed himself away from the guy that was now glaring only to stumble and fall in a small puddle. Dennis looked down at his soaked notebook in despair. It's true he didn't have anything in it yet but now he couldn't even pretend.

The guy's lips twitched and he offered a hand to Dennis. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Dennis grabbed the hand and let himself be pulled to his feet.

"Bad luck that," the guy said, indicating the soaked notebook. "What were you using it for?"

"Research for a paper." Dennis shrugged. "I hadn't written in it yet, thank God."

The guy chuckled, a laugh that sent warmth through his body. "I'm Fred Weasley," the guy, Fred, said.

Dennis' mouth fell open. "No way," he said.

Fred smirked. "You heard of me?"

"Dude, you and your twin are legends at school." Dennis was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I'm not surprised," Fred said with a smug grin. "We were pretty cool during school. Not to mention, the hottest kids attending," he said with a leer at Dennis.

Dennis blushed and was thankful for the cover of night. "A-are you going to light that?" Dennis asked after a brief pause.

Fred looked down at the unlit bonfire. "Shit, yeah. Thanks."

Dennis nodded and watched as Fred knelt down again.

"So, aren't you a little young for this party?" Fred asked once he's lit the bonfire. He was tending to it, making sure it caught properly but he was looking at Dennis.

"I'm sixteen." Dennis wasn't sure why that was so important but it was. He didn't want Fred thinking he was a baby.

"Still too young, I'm pretty sure I said only eighteen and older."

Dennis blushed and averted his eyes. "Research," he said.

Fred snorted, standing up now that the fire was going well. He looked down at Dennis. "Yeah, I'll believe that when Hell freezes over."

Dennis blush darkened and he raised guilty eyes to meet Fred's amused ones. Looking through his fringe didn't afford much visibility but Dennis notices something change in Fred's eyes.

Fred cleared his throat and looked to the fire again. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Just, stay away from the whisky, yeah? I don't need to be busted for supplying alcohol to a minor."

Dennis nodded eagerly and threw his arms around Fred's waist before he thought better of it. "Thank you so much."

Fred cleared his throat again and patted Dennis on the bad in awkward movements. "Don't mention it."

"Pizza's here!" A shout from inside had everyone mingling around rushing towards it.

Dennis pulled his arms away, blushing and looking to the ground.

"You want some Pizza?" Fred asked from above. There was a certain roughness to his voice that Dennis found strangely appealing. He didn't let himself think on that for too long and nodded his head. Pizza sounded like the perfect distraction right now.

* * *

They were back outside, standing around the bonfire. Dennis had met a few people, including Fred's twin brother whose arm was latched around a pretty brunette's waist. George didn't stay long, sending his brother a knowing look and a wink before disappearing into the crowd. Dennis wasn't sure what that meant but he shrugged and forgot about it. He knew what it was like to have a brother, after all.

He'd also met Fred's best friend, a guy named Lee Jordan. He's arm (well, hand anyway) was latched around a small turtle. His pet, apparently.

"I use to have a spider but he died a little while ago. For some reason, Roy doesn't have the same effect," Lee said when Dennis asked why he brought his pet to the party.

Dennis enjoyed talking to the boy but he eventually drifted away. The night was starting to become early morning, although there was still no sight of the sun rising, when Fred finally managed to snag two seats close together so they could sit.

"You didn't have to stay with me the whole time," Dennis said.

"I couldn't risk you getting your paws on that whisky." Fred was smirking down at him but Dennis felt only disappointment.

He's realised he was attracted to Fred not long after meeting him and, although it was stupid, he'd hoped Fred might have kept him company because he felt the same way.

"Besides, I enjoyed myself tonight."

"You did?" Dennis asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you're cool."

Dennis wasn't sure but he thought Fred might be blushing. It was hard to tell in the flickering light of the fire but it seemed likely. "I want to kiss you." Dennis' eyes widened at his sudden words. Where had they come from and why on earth did he say them out loud?

Fred turned to Dennis with wide eyes before a smug smirk appeared a familiar expression on Fred's face. He lowered his head slightly so he was looking at Dennis straight on. "Then why don't you?"

Dennis' eyes widened and before he knew it Fred was leaning forward until there was barely any space left between them. Fred stopped there, leaving the final decision up to Dennis. He didn't have to think about it. Dennis moved his head forward until there was no space between them. Fred quickly took control of the kiss and Dennis moaned when a tongue slipped through his lips.

Dennis couldn't tell how long they kissed for but they didn't separate until neither could breathe. Dennis' cheeks were warm and red when he pulled back and, although Fred was still wearing a smirk, his cheeks weren't much better.

"I could kiss you all night," Fred said.

Dennis smiled up at him. "Well, what's stopping you?" Dennis needed to send his best friend a fruit basket. This was the best night of his life.

* * *

(w.c 1,157)

WolfWinks-xx-


	6. DeanHermione

**Title:** An Exploding Potion and a Rescue  
 **Summary:** A potion explodes in class. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hermione/Dean **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for HP Slash Lover

* * *

Hermione didn't notice it at first. The classroom was quiet, had been ever since Professor Snape started the lesson. Everyone was working hard on their required potion and, as the Professor was in a particularly bad mood, no one wanted to piss him off. That's why when Hermione saw a flash of dark skin barely a moment before a body slammed into hers, sending them both skidding across the ground, Hermione was more than startled.

"What the—"

"Everyone look away!" Professor Snape's voice echoed around the room and Hermione shut her eyes tightly and buried her face against the warm body still holding her close. Even with her head buried and her eyes shut, she saw a bright glow out of the corner of her eye. It burned through her eyelashes and seemed to scald them until she was sure she could smell burning flesh. She heard a pained groan in her ear and the body holding her trembled but she still didn't open her eyes, not until Professor Snape called out the all clear.

Opening her eyes seemed a lot harder than it should have been. Her eyelids seemed dried and wrinkly, like they'd been sunburned for weeks. When she finally managed to peel them open, she realised she was looking directly at a broad, robe covered chest.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione looked up into the face of Dean Thomas. He was facing her but his eyes were still closed. She could vaguely hear Professor Snape screaming at someone behind her but she was more focused on Dean's red, raw and blistered face.

"Are you?" she asked. Her heart beat at a wild pace when she realised why he looked so bad. He'd been protecting her from the potion that exploded. She glanced behind Dean at the chair she'd been sitting in moments ago. It was burned to a crisp and there was some green goo dripping off one side. _That could have been me._

"I'm fine." He smiled at her with that goofy grin she would never admit to loving.

Hermione was surprised when tears welled up and she buried her head back in Dean's chest to hide them. She wasn't usually this emotional but the thought of Dean dying to protect her caused physical pain.

"Hey," Dean said, stroking her head. "I said I was fine."

"You're not fine."

"Mr. Thomas, Miss Granger."

Hermione turned her head to look at the face of her professor. Her eyes and nose itched but her face was still dry, thankfully.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes Sir," they both mumbled.

Hermione stood, guiding Dean when he followed with his eyes still closed. She then guided him down the corridor and out the classroom door. She stayed completely silent the whole time, still in awe over Dean's actions.

"Hermione," Dean said when they were nearing the last corridor before the hospital wing. "Are you hurt?"

Hermione shook her head but Dean's eyes were still closed and, therefore, couldn't see her. She sniffled and cleared her throat, hoping it wouldn't break. "I'm fine," she said. Her voice was softer than usual but it didn't break; something she was grateful for.

"You don't sound fine," Dean said.

"No, no, I am." Her voice was stronger this time. "You made sure of that."

Hermione looked up at Dean just in time to see his cheeks darken slightly.

"Anyone would have done the same," he said.

"But they didn't, you did."

Dean's blush darkened until his ears were tinted pink. "Well. . . I, um. . ."

"You saved my life," Hermione said.

"I'm. . . I'm not, I mean. . . I don't. . ."

"Thank you," Hermione said. She pulled Dean to a stop and turned him to face her. His face was still raw and red and his eyes were still closed. Hermione didn't care. She leaned up and kissed him. Dean jumped and let out a startled noise. Hermione didn't pull away. She waited until he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. She waited until he kissed her back.

Hermione only pulled back when she couldn't breathe and even then she stayed close. "Let's get you to the hospital wing," Hermione said her voice breathless.

"Good idea," Dean said. His whole face was red but he was wearing that goofy grin of his. "Do I get a prize if I'm good?"

Hermione smirked and started leading him back down the corridor. "Maybe."

* * *

(w.c 742)

WolfWinks –xx-


	7. PeterPettigrewMaryCattermole

**Title:** Maybe Not This Time  
 **Summary:** Peter hates going to the club, he always ends up spending the time alone. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Peter Pettigrew/Mary Cattermole **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Peter looked around the club. He knew that James was off flirting with the hot red-head that was, according to him, giving him goo-goo eyes. Sirius and Remus were god-knows-where, probably having sex in the bathroom. Peter sneered at the thought, he wish they would just tell everyone about their relationship, the sneaking around was getting old.

Peter looked around the club again. He didn't even want to be here. He hated loud scenes and flashing lights. Alcohol tasted like piss in his mouth and the girls never came near him, preferring to sneer and glare if he came to close. The whole experience always left him with a bitter feeling about his friends and lonely.

"Excuse me."

Peter turned and saw a pretty girl standing next to him. Her brown hair was pulled away from her slim neck and her dress was surprisingly modest for a club like this. His eyes widened when he saw the soft smile on her face instead of repulsion. "Y-yes?"

"Could I just. . ." she waved her hand at the stack of napkins on his other side.

Peter leaned away like he'd been burned. "O-of course, s-sorry," he said. He knew his cheeks would be flaming red in embarrassment and shame. Of course the beautiful girl wouldn't want to spend any time with him, why would she?

"Are you here alone?" she asked.

Peter jumped, not realising that she was still next to him. "N-no," he said. "Well, I didn't arrive alone," he amended when the girl raised an eyebrow and looked around.

The girl chuckled and Peter's eyes widened again. Did he just make a girl laugh? Was she laughing at him? No, she seemed amused at what he said, not at him.

"Yeah, me too. I'm alone now, though. My friend decided a dark and handsome stranger was better company."

Peter snorted. "I don't know how she could think anyone was better company than you." When he realised what he said, his face flamed red again and he closed his eyes to hide from the scorn he was sure to hear.

"Aren't you sweet," she said and Peter snapped his eyes open, "but you barely know me. How do you know I'm good company?"

Peter shrugged. "Y-you've been g-good company so far."

The girl smiled, her eyes glistering and her own face was slightly flushed. Were they flirting? He'd never flirted with anyone before. Was this what it felt like?

"I'm Mary Cattermole, what's your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew," he said. He was proud that he didn't stutter and smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well."

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment. Peter wasn't sure how to proceed and started fiddling with his fingers when the silence started to become awkward. When Mary chuckled again he stopped fiddling. He really liked that sound.

"This is when you offer to buy me a drink," she said in a stage whisper.

"Oh, right. W-would you like a drink, Mary?"

Mary settled herself on the seat next to Peter and smiled a smile that made Peter's cheeks warm. "I would love one."

* * *

(w.c 527)

WolfWinks –xx-


	8. HermioneGodric Gryffindor

**Title:** The Only Way  
 **Summary:** Hermione suffers an injury and she will die unless Rowena heals her for a price.  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Hermione Granger/Godric Gryffindor **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Speed Drabble: Hermione/Godric Gryffindor, "You are stunning.", weight.

* * *

Hermione snuggled into the arms wrapped around her. The heat from Godric was so much warmer than the heat from the fire in front of them. A soft melody played in the background creating an atmosphere of warmth and safety.

"You're stunning," Godric murmured into her hair. "You truly are."

Hermione playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Stop, you'll make me blush."

Godric smiled. "Good," he said.

Hermione started to laugh. "You bully," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Godric leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss. He pressed her closer, if possible, and his arms tightened around her. Hermione moaned into the kiss, bringing her hands up to sink into his hair. They kissed until they had no breath left.

When they pulled away, Hermione's lips were a bright red, and they matched her flushed cheeks. Godric sighed at the picture in front of him. "So stunning," he couldn't help but murmur again.

Hermione chuckled and pressed another brief kiss to his lips. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Godric said without hesitation.

Hermione smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. "Dance with me?" she said after a moment. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, a pout on her lips.

"How can I deny that look?" Godric said with a smile.

Hermione smiled as well and pulled the man to his feet. They hadn't taken more than a step away from the couch when Helga and Rowena rushed through the door.

"Godric, its Salazar. He's in the castle, and he looks ready to kill."

Godric stiffened and took a step in front of Hermione, towards the other owners of Hogwarts. "Do you—"

The door behind the group slammed open, and they all spun. Godric went to raise his wand, but he was too late. Salazar swung his wand out, and a bright orange light came streaming towards Hermione. It was the last thing Hermione saw before her world went dark.

"Hermione!" he called. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground, her weight landing against his chest.

"Be gone, Salazar," Helga said. Her and Rowena were quickly in front of the fallen couple.

Salazar only smirked. "You should never have brought the Mudblood into the castle. I was only doing my duty to magic kind."

"Get out," Rowena growled. She brought her wand up, but he turned and left before she could cast a spell. She moved to follow him when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Please, no."

Godric's broken cry had Helga and Rowena turning and knelling next to the pair.

"Please," Godric said again. He was holding Hermione in a death grip, staring down at her blue lips. "Please."

The girls started running diagnostic charms over the girl. The bright light flashed like a light show, but no one was looking at the lights. Helga lowered her wand first, her eyes welling up.

"I-I'm sorry, Godric." Helga bowed her head.

"No," Godric said, understanding what she wouldn't say out loud. "No _._ You have to save her."

"T-there—"

"I can save her," Rowena said.

Helga looked up surprised, and Godric started to smile.

"It will come at a cost," she said.

"Whatever it is, I'll pay it. Just, please save her."

Rowena ran a hand over Hermione's pale face until her hand was covering the girl's eyes. "It is not a cost you can pay. The magic I can use to save her life will take something from her, though I can't know what."

Godric looked down at the one person he loved. Her previously rosy lips were a pale blue, her eyes were sunken and closed, and her hair was turning grey. He had no idea what type of curse Salazar used, but he knew it was taking her life from her.

"Do it," he said. He wanted her to live, whatever the cost.

Rowena nodded and cast the magic. A bright glow emitted from her hand until Hermione was almost covered in the light. Rowena closed her eyes and pinched her mouth. After a few agonising minutes, Rowena slumped into Helga's arms, removing her hand from Hermione's eyes in the process.

"Are you—"

"I'm fine," Rowena looked towards the girl.

Godric barely glanced at his friends, all his focus on the one girl he loved. "Hermione," he whispered. He brushed his thumb against her cheek.

Hermione opened her eyes and they locked onto Godric. He smiled down at her, his whole body filling with joy at seeing those beautiful eyes open again. "Do I know you?" she asked, pulling away from the man.

"Do I know you?" she asked, pulling away from the man.

A cold stone dropped into his gut at her words. His smile disappeared in an instant and despair filled his chest. "You don't know who I am? he asked, unwilling to believe it.

Hermione's eyes welled up, and she looked around the room like she was somewhere unknown and dangerous. "I don't. . . Who?"

Godric pulled back as if he'd been stung. There was no doubt.

"Who are you?" she asked, frowning, "and who am I?"

* * *

(w.c 861)

WolfWinks-xx-


	9. RemusAndromeda

**Title:** It's About Time  
 **Summary:** Remus falls for Andromeda but he's too afraid to admit it. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Remus/Andromeda **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The first time he met her they were on the train. It was his first year, and he'd been fiddling with his defence book. His hands had been shaking so badly that the book dropped from his hands and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Here," she'd said, bending down to pick the book up. "Don't be so nervous," she said when she saw his anxious features. "It's not that scary."

Then she disappeared down the train. Remus watched her go, and wondered if next time they met if he would speak to her.

* * *

The second time they met was meant to be the first. Sirius was pointing out all his cousins, the older ones and the ones his own age.

"My brother will be coming here soon, but he's too young yet."

Remus nodded along like he knew what a being a big brother was like.

"There's only Andromeda that you haven't seen yet."

"Oh, Sirius, don't assume things."

Both first year boys turned around at the voice, and Remus' mouth dried up. It was the girl from the train.

"It's nice to see you again," she said, though she wasn't looking at Sirius.

Remus smiled a shy smile and nodded. He didn't want his voice to creak, which it was sure to do if he spoke.

"Sirius, my cousin. How's Aunty?"

Sirius made a face and the cousins laughed. Feeling out of place, Remus snuck away without the others noticing, at least, that's what he assumed. He didn't notice the dark eyes on his back.

* * *

It was almost a year before they met again. The sorting feast for the second year was just ending, and Remus was watching the candles die down as the last students stood to go to bed.

"It's almost curfew," a voice said behind him.

Remus turned and came face to face with Andromeda Black. His throat died up, and his eyes widened. He could have sworn to Merlin himself that every time he looked at her she was more beautiful than the last.

"Shouldn't you be heading upstairs?" she asked when it was clear Remus wasn't going to speak.

Remus nodded and then cleared his throat. He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, and she was just a girl. _Maybe the prettiest girl in the world but still just a girl._ "I was going to head up in a moment," he said. He was proud to hear his voice come out clear and calm, though it was still very soft.

Andromeda smiled brighter than should have been necessary for the conversation. "It's so nice to hear your voice directed at me for once."

 _Oh._ Remus blushed and ducked his head. "Sorry," he stammered, all his fake confidence gone, "I didn't. . . I mean. . ."

"Hey, it's okay. It was just a joke." '

Remus ducked his head lower and hunched his shoulders. He tried to smile, but it wouldn't have mattered even if he had managed one as his face was hidden from view. "I should. . ." Remus stood from the chair and flew, this time feeling the woman's gaze on his back.

* * *

It wasn't until fifth year that they spoke again. She was in her seventh and graduating soon. Remus watched her as she laughed with her friends, and studied tirelessly for her NEWTS. He was obsessed with the girl, and all his friends knew it.

" _Just talk to her,"_ Sirius would say. " _She'd the only decent Black other than me. She might even be good for you."_

Remus refused each time, unable to work up the nerve. Fiddling with the newspaper, he hid his misery from his friends at the leaving feast.

"What're you reading?"

Remus jumped and swivelled in his chair until he was face to face with Andromeda. "I. . . I. . ."

"There can't be much of interest in that rag."

Remus looked down at the newspaper and nodded. "Yeah," he said softly. "Nothing interesting or truthful."

Andromeda snorted and pushed herself between Remus and James. James happily made room and then drifted a small distance away with Sirius and Peter following on the other side. Remus scowled at their not so subtle hints.

"So, this is my last night at Hogwarts," Andromeda said, snapping Remus out of his thoughts.

A pain as sharp as a knife sliced through his heart. He couldn't bare the thought of her leaving. "Yeah," he said without much emotion.

"It's my last chance to do anything I want to do at Hogwarts." Andromeda pouted and she looked around the Great Hall. "My last night as a student."

Remus frowned and glanced down at the table. "I guess," he said. When Andromeda didn't continue to speak his frowned deepened. He looked up at her and suspicion started to seep into his mind. "What do you want to do then?"

"Well," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "There's this guy I've had my eye on for a while now, but he hasn't seemed to understand my flirting."

Remus felt another knife rip through his knife. "Oh, so are you going to ask him out?"

"No. I'm going to make him ask me out." Andromeda leant forward slightly, but Remus brushed it off as her not being able to hear him.

"How are you going to do that?" he asked.

Andromeda's smile became terrifying. "I'm going to kiss him." She leant forward again—right into Remus' personal space this time—and pressed her lips on Remus' like a demand. A hush fell over the table, but Remus barely noticed. He curled his hands into her hair and pulled her close. Their kiss seemed to last forever, but a throat clearing by their ear forced them apart.

"As much as I'm happy for you, she is still my cousin so lay off," Sirius said with a mix between a grin and a glare on his face.

"Oh bug off, Sirius."

Remus smiled at the banter, but he turned Andromeda's eyes back to him. "Will you go out with me?" he asked with a silly grin on his face.

Andromeda's face lit up and she placed another brief kiss onto Remus' lips. "It's about time."

* * *

(w.c 1,037)

WolfWinks-xx-


	10. HarryLuna

**Title:** The Ca-atinas Are Attacking  
 **Summary:** Luna is determined to keep the Ca-atinas away. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Luna **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Lily MJ Fae  
Written for: Hogwarts School COMC: Write about someone taking excessive precautions to protect themselves against something that others would find strange.

* * *

A pillow flew past Harry's head. He followed it with his eyes until it landed with a soft thud against the hardwood floor. Harry turned his eyes to where the pillow came from and only just managed to dodge another pillow flying at his head.

"Um, Luna?"

Luna barely looked at him. Her arm was half buried in the couch and her head was looking straight up with a small frown. Her lips were moving at a rapid pace but no sound was coming out of her mouth.

"Luna, what are you doing?"

Luna still didn't reply. She kept up her frantic search until her eyes lit up and she pulled something from the couch. "I found it," she cried, spinning around and holding up a small, dusty cracker for Harry to see.

Harry crinkled his nose when the piece of food was held so close. "That's . . . great," Harry said eventually.

"Oh, it is," she said. "It is very, very good." Luna turned away from Harry, taking the cracker with her, and threw it out the window. Then she knelt on the ground and peered under the couch.

"Umm, why is it so good?" Harry couldn't help himself. He knelt down next to Luna and peered under the couch as well. There were a few small dust bunnies, but otherwise, it was clear of any mess.

Luna seemed to agree. She stood from the couch and then looked at Harry. "What are you doing on the ground?"

Harry sighed and stood as well. He stepped forward to wrap an arm around his fiancé's waist, but she danced out of reach. He frowned but pushed that to the side for the moment. "I was copying you. What were you doing?"

Luna's confused frown turned into worry and then a frantic panic. "I haven't got them all," she said with slight hysteria seeping into her voice.

Now Harry was worried. Luna was odd—more than most—but she was always calm. _At least,_ Harry thought as he watched Luna practically dive into the arm chair, _she usually is._ "Luna, what's going on?"

"We have to get rid of all the crackers in the house, and then we have to paint the doors orange, and then we have to get rid of all the yellow carnation flowers and replace them with purple heather lavenders because they are what we need in this house, then—"

"Luna!" Harry shouted over his fiancé's frantic words.

"Harry! We have to make sure the ca-atinas stay away!"

Harry's stared at Luna without blinking for a few moments. He assumed the ca-atinas were a creature that Luna believed in, but he'd never heard of them before. Luna loved to talk about all the creatures she believed in, and Harry remembered every single one.

"I don't think you've told me about those yet, what are they?"

Luna seemed to deflate. Her eyes lowered to the ground and all the manic energy she seemed to be holding onto seemed to seep out leaving her looking exhausted. "You're not meant to talk about them because it invited them into your home, but we probably already have them, so I don't think it matters."

Harry frowned and moved forward. He moved to wrap an arm around Luna's waist, and this time, Luna let him. She collapsed into him and buried her face into his neck. "What are they?" Harry asked again, leading them to the couch before gently lowering them both onto the seat.

"They bring rejection and heartache," Luna murmured. "If you are in a happy relationship they make sure that you separate."

Harry tightened his hold around Luna. "What are you saying?" he asked with a forced calm. He was starting to panic himself. Did Luna want to break up with him? _Stop being ridiculous,_ he scolded himself. _She was trying to keep them away._

"I don't want you to leave me," she said, pushing her head further into Harry's neck. "Please don't leave."

Harry closed his eyes and lowered his head until it was leaning on Luna's. "I will never leave you, I love you too much."

Luna shook her head. "It's okay, you don't have to love me," she said in a soft voice. "Just don't leave."

"Luna," Harry said, his voice firm. "Look at me."

Luna looked up with blood-shot eyes and a miserable expression plastered on her face.

Harry leaned forward and captured Luna's lips in a chaste kiss. "You're right, I don't have to love you."

Luna's face seemed to crumble, but she nodded and tried to pull away. "I und—"

"I don't have to love you," Harry said again, speaking over the top of Luna. "But I want to, and I do. I love you so much." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers again. He pulled her close and made sure to express all his love and emotions into the kiss.

When he finally pulled back, his cheeks were wet with Luna's tears. Luna's eyes were puffy, and her face was a mess, but her lips were curved into a bright smile. "I love you too," she said with so much emotion in her voice.

Harry nodded. "I'm glad." He looked around the living room that looked like a tornado had swept through it. "Do you think we could not worry about the ca-atinas?"

Luna tilted her head to the side like a curious puppy. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Could we put the living room right and leave the doors how they are?"

Luna pursed her lips, and her eyebrows drew together. "Can we swap the flowers around?"

Harry chuckled and leaned back against the couch, pulling Luna with him. "Sure, but tomorrow, okay?"

Luna snuggled into Harry's chest. "Okay, but it must be in the morning. Ca-atinas don't like the morning sunlight."

Harry closed his eyes and let out a content sight. "Of course, Luna," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

(w.c 1,007)

WolfWinks –xx-


	11. DaphneTheo

**Title:** Soaked, Scared and Saved  
 **Summary:** Daphne is trapped in a maze. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Theo/Daphne **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Ned (isaacswolfsbane). Written for Myths and Legends: Write about a Maze.

* * *

She hated this. The tall bushes towered over her, and the wild wind threw dirt into her eyes and against her skin. Daphne shivered as she turned her head in every direction. She knew there was an escape somewhere, but the darkening sky was making it hard to find.

"Let me out!" she called out, not caring about the pleading tone of her voice.

She only received laughter in return.

Daphne wanted to glare and to get mad at the older boys, but she found herself suppressing a sob instead. The hedges seemed to be closing in around her, and the gaps in the leaves were forming violent faces. The vicious wind picked up and ripped her striped scarf away from her neck. She reached out to grab it, but it slipped through her fingers.

"Please!" she called out again, mourning the loss of the scarf her grandmother made for her but focusing on the immediate problem. "Please let me out of this maze! Show me the exit."

The laughter started again, but this time, a loud voice joined them. "Find the exit yourself!" it said. Daphne knew it was Marcus, the bastard. He loved to make her life a misery. "Good luck."

Daphne glared at the bushes—glad to feel the anger—but when she heard the retreating footsteps, the anger disappeared and the fear returned. "No! Don't leave!"

The only response was more laughter fading away until she could only hear the wind and the leaves.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Daphne started to walk. Her movements were stilted and jumpy. Every time the wind picked up, a branch seemed to reach for her and she would jump away or let out a muffed scream. She wasn't sure how long she spent wandering around the maze, but it was now raining, and her whole body was soaked. When she reached another dead end, Daphne collapsed to her knees and let out a sound mixed between a scream and a sob.

" _Bombarda_."

Daphne didn't hear the spell being cast, but she felt when the leaves behind her exploded. She jumped away from the explosion and then let out another sound of fear at the figure with his wand raised covered in shadows.

Daphne backed away when the figure moved forward, but the moment he stepped into the maze, she recognised who it was.

"Daphne?"

Daphne practically ran into Theo's arm, huddling close to his chest. He automatically wrapped his arms around her, and ran a soothing hand down her back, though his movements were hesitant.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Daphne mutely shook her head and clung tighter to his body. She could feel his wet shirt against her face, but his body was warm and comforting. Daphne soaked it all in.

Theo sighed above her and then started to move.

"No, don't leave me."

Theo stilled and tightened his arms around her. "I'm not going to leave, but we have to get inside. We're both going to get sick otherwise, and I think you should go to Madam Pomfrey.

Daphne relaxed at his words and let him guide her out of the maze and towards the entrance to the castle. When they were inside the entrance hall, Theo moved his arms away from her body and gently pushed her away.

"Let me see you," he said.

Daphne, now exhausted, let him push her away and looked up at him.

"You look like Hell, Greengrass," he said with an amused smirk.

Daphne cringed when she thought about how she looked, but she smiled back. "Yeah?" she said, her voice weak and watery. "I just got back."

Theo chuckled, and Daphne found she was warmed a little bit more. Apparently, her body didn't agree, because at that very moment, a violent shudder ran through her.

Seeing the shudder, Theo frowned. "Come on, let's go to Madam Pomfrey."

Daphne thought about arguing, but another shudder ran through her and she thought better. Theo pulled her close, running a hand up and down her arm like he expected the movement to warm her up. Daphne didn't mind as she pressed herself as close as she could.

They walked in silence for a while, but then Theo jerked beside her, and Daphne turned her eyes up to look at him.

"Sorry." he paused and bit his lip. "You didn't happen to lose a scarf, did you?" he pulled away from her and dug through his pockets.

Daphne stared incredulously at her almost dry scarf.

"I found in blowing in the wind and it looked well taken care of, so I grabbed it." Theo smiled down at her. "Is it yours?"

Daphne reached out and wrapped her fingers around the scarf she thought she lost for good. "Yes, thank you."

Theo blushed. "No problem."

They started to walk again and they were soon at the Hospital Wing. Entering the doors, Theo waved at Madam Pomfrey, who bustled over.

Once everything was explained to the nurse, and Daphne was treated and settled in a bed, Theo turned to the nurse and smoothed his features until he looked nothing but innocent and concerned. "Can I stay with her for a while, Madam Pomfrey?"

Madam Pomfrey started to shake her head, but before she could say no, Theo continued to speak.

"Daphne's been through a traumatic experience, and I don't want to leave her alone yet."

"I don't think—"

"Please Madam Pomfrey," Daphne interrupted. She plastered the most pathetic look on her face and fiddled with the bedding. She was a Slytherin through and through, and she knew when to display weakness.

"Okay, but not too long," Madam Pomfrey said before disappearing into the office.

When they were alone, Daphne turned to Theo. "Thank you," she said.

"You've already said that," Theo replied, but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Just rest now."

Daphne opened her mouth to respond, but she felt the exhaustion from before overtake her body. She settled herself against Theo, who moved onto the bed to lie down with her. Within moments, Daphne was asleep with Theo's warm and secure arms surrounding her.

* * *

(w.c 1,025)

WolfWinks-xx-


	12. TonksKinsgley

**Title:** An Unusual Arrest  
 **Summary:** Tonks gets arrested for underage prostitution. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Tonks/Kingsley **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** This is a muggle!AU. Tonks is 17 and Kingsley is 29 in this. We don't actually know Kinsley's age, so I made it up. Written for History of Magic #6: Write a story in which a character breaks a law.

* * *

The dark tiles, the pale walls, and the silence were smothering. Tonks tapped her foot, occasionally glancing down at the handcuff bracelets that kept her attached to the cold bench. She was humming under her breath as she tried to wrap her arms around her bare stomach, but the angle was too awkward.

"Miss Nymphadora Tonks?"

"Just Tonks," she growled, turning to face the bastard that dare call her by her first name.

The man lifted his hands in the air in a placating manner, but his dark lips were tilted into a smile. Tonks scowled at him, though she couldn't help admiring the strong build under the police uniform. _He would be fun to play with,_ she thought wickedly.

"Tonks then," he said with his amusement badly concealed.

Tonks watched as the man settled back into one of the chairs next to her.

"You know you broke the law tonight," he said, his brow scrunching up as he looked her over. "You're only seventeen."

Tonks clenched her teeth and turned away. "I don't know what you mean," she said in an airy tone, waving a hand around as much as possible to try and distract the man from her suddenly tense body. "I turned nineteen two months ago, check my ID."

The man glanced down at the card in his hand and tapped it with the other hand. "Yes, it's a nice card. Fake, but nice. How'd you get it, then? How much did it cost?"

Tonks froze for a moment, but it was enough time to catch the attention of the police man. She turned around to face the man, this time with a sultry smile and bedroom eyes.

"I have no idea what you mean," she said, lowering her voice. "You know." Tonks leaned forward—as far at the bracelets allowed—and looked directly into the man's eyes. "I don't even know your name."

The man leaned away from her, clearing his throat. "Kingsley Shacklebolt," the man stuttered out.

Tonks smirked in triumph. "Officer Shacklebolt." Tonks practically purred his name. "Why don't you let me out of these pretty things and we go somewhere a little more private?" Tonks leaned even further forward, her arms aching from the pressure against her slim wrists, but she ignored the pain for now. "I won't even charge."

Kingsley cleared his throat again, but he pulled himself together and instead of leaning away like before, he leant forward. He placed a warm hand against Tonk's cheek and swiped his thumb along her cheekbone.

Tonks felt unable to breathe at the tender action.

"You're a beautiful girl, Nymphadora."

"Tonks," she growled, unable to help it.

Kingsley ignored her. "But you're also smart, resourceful, brave." He looked down at the card in his hand. "I wouldn't be surprised to hear that you created this for yourself when you ran away. You've been smart enough to keep yourself safe on the streets, and you have managed to successfully avoid all attempts to bring you home."

Tonk's breath caught when Kingsley's free hand trailed down her arm and wrap around her wrist. She felt his fingers run along the bruises from the handcuffs.

"You could be so much more, and yet you lower yourself to selling your own body."

Tonks scowled and tried to move away, but Kingsley's grip on her face tightened just enough to keep her in place.

"I know you can do better, and that's why I'm letting you go."

A click sounded, and Tonks realised she was free from her restraints. She lifted her hands and rubbed her own wrists as she watched Kingsley stand. He retrieved her belonging, handing them to her without looking at her again. "Go home, Tonks. Your mother is worried."

"Wait!" she called when she saw Kingsley about to retreat into the back room.

She clutched her diary close to her chest when he turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow when she didn't speak straight away.

"Why?" she whispered, unable to say more.

Kingsley looked at her with barely concealed sympathy. He didn't answer her question. Rather, he reached behind the desk and pulled out a small white card. He stared down at it for a moment before approaching her again.

"Here," he said, tucking the card into her diary. "Call me when you've made a better future for yourself. Then, maybe we can go for coffee."

Tonks blinked at him then looked at her diary with the card sticking out. When she looked up next Kingsley was gone. Tonks left the police station that night feeling lighter than she'd felt before in a long time.

* * *

(w.c 772)

WolfWinks-xx-


	13. ScorpiusRose

**Title:** First Meetings  
 **Summary:** Rose visits the beach with her family, but she decides not to swim. This ends up being the best decision of her life. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Rose/Scorpius **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for MaryandMerlin. Written for Fairytales Class: Write about Write about a secret meeting point and what happens there

* * *

The cool water against his skin sunk into his pores as the salt water cleansed him. The rock he was half lying on was warm, and the sun beating down on his body didn't bother him as much as could have if he'd been one of the creatures with two legs. _With skin as pale as mine, it would be sure to burn._

"Dad, I don't want to swim."

Scorpius lifted his head and tilted so he could see the shore. Standing there was a small family: a mother, father, a small boy and a young girl. _A young beautiful girl,_ he thought to himself before scowling at the water and turning away.

"Come on. The sun is beautiful, and you can't properly appreciate it without swimming underneath it."

Scorpius wasn't sure if he should nod along to the man, or glare at the whole lot of them for invading his personal time. He'd have to disappear now; he couldn't spend any time around humans.

Flicking his tail, he lifted himself completely away from the relaxed position and started to turn when he spotted the young girl move. Her voice floated towards him again, and Scorpius couldn't help leaning forward to hear more.

"I'm going to sit on the rocks, read a bit."

"You suck the fun out of everything."

Scorpius scowled, weirdly offended on the girl's behalf.

"I do not." The girl's voice was calm like it was a familiar argument.

"Fun-sucker," the boy said.

Scorpius could see the boy stick his tongue out, and he was almost positive that the girl rolled her eyes in response.

"I happen to enjoy reading. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to read on the rocks."

"Be careful, Rose." The mother finally spoke up, having finished setting up a small shade area for the family. "We don't want you slipping and hurting yourself."

"I will."

Scorpius watched the girl move away from her family and towards a small part of the rocks that couldn't be seen from the shore.

He knew he should leave now. He should go home and forget about the family and the girl he couldn't take his eyes off, but there was something pulling him close. He glanced to the depth of the ocean, then the rocks and the girl.

He swam towards the girl.

* * *

Rose had barely settled herself into reading when movement caught her eye in the ocean. She looked up and scanned the water with a fascinated gaze. There'd been another reason for her desperation to escape. She loved watching the ocean, even if it was just the waves smashing against the small cliff edges. It was such a peaceful moment, and her family was not peaceful in the slightest.

When she couldn't even see a wave, Rose turned back to her book. Her skin prickled, and she couldn't seem to relax completely. It was almost like there was something watching her, but she knew that her family couldn't see her. She'd pick this spot for that very reason.

Keeping her head bowed, Rose lifted her eyes and scanned the rocks. _There_ , she thought when she saw a pale hand clenched on one of the outer rocks. Rose felt herself pale, thinking someone had fallen off the edge.

Her book fell to the ground as she dashed to the edge. The edge wasn't very tall, but the waves could be strong, and if the person was slammed against the rocks, they could be badly injured. She grabbed onto the person's wrist.

"You're okay," she said. "I'll pull you up."

"Let me go!"

Rose flinched at the—distinctly male—yell, but she didn't let go. "No way, you could get hurt."

"I'm fine, let me go."

Rose was surprised to hear desperation tint the voice this time, but she still didn't let go. "Look," she said in her most soothing voice, "I don't know what you're doing, or what you hope to achieve, but I won't let go."

The hand was frantically yanking itself away from Rose's grip, and Rose grunted when she was suddenly holding the person's whole weight.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"No!"

"Look out!"

Rose, surprised at the new tone, looked up only to see a wave taller that her approaching. She yanked hard on the arm, hoping to pull the person to safety, ignoring his yelp of pain. She barely lifted him further than his elbow before the wave was crashing over them. The last thing she heard was a scream. She was almost sure it was her own.

* * *

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could she be so stupid?_ Scorpius couldn't keep his hands still, or his head. He glanced around the abandoned rocks to make sure no one could see him, and then back to the stupid girl lying unconscious in front of him.

 _Stupid,_ he thought, this time, directed at himself. _She would have been fine if you'd gone home like you should have._

A groan distracted Scorpius form his thoughts, and he turned his eyes on the girl who was starting to shift and wake. Scorpius placed a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from moving too much and injuring herself further.

"Wha—" The girl's eyes opened and her gaze turned his way. Her eyes widened when she spotted him.

Scorpius shifted uneasily, despite the knowledge that his tail was hidden from view. _For now._ "Are you okay?"

The girl's eyes sharpened and she moved a hand underneath her in an attempt to lift herself up. Scorpius didn't move his hand, so she barely lifted an inch. "What happened? Who are you?"

Bristling at the sharp tone, Scorpius glared. "I'm the person you stupidly tried to save, despite the fact that I didn't need saving, and you only endangered yourself."

The girl scowled at him and slapped his hand away. This time, when she pushed herself up, Scorpius let her, taking vicious enjoyment out of the pained groan she released when she jolted her injured arm.

"I told you not to move," he muttered.

The girl glared at him. "No you didn't, you just held me down like some possessive creep."

Scorpius gapped at the girl. "You can't speak to me like that."

"And," the girl continued, completely ignoring Scorpius, "you're the stupid one. Who hangs off the edge of a cliff like that? You could have been killed!"

Scorpius scoffed. "That just shows me how stupid you are. I was in no danger." He could feel his anger taking hold. The logical part of his mind told him to shut up before he blurted out something he never wanted to say, but one look at the flushed cheeks of the girl had the rage taking over.

The girl snorted. "Right, you're invincible or something." The girl rolled her eyes. "You're even more of an idiot if you actually believe that."

"I'm not invincible, but I am a creature of the sea. It can't hurt me and I can't hurt it."

The girl looked at him with wide eyes, but then they turned wary. "Okay, right. Well, I've got to go now."

 _She thinks I'm crazy!_ His anger spiked and before he'd thought his actions through, he was pulling his whole body into view. "I'm not crazy." He waved a hand over his tail, directing the girl's eyes.

When he saw the girl's face pale and her eyes widen, Scorpius' anger drained out of him and his own face paled. _What have I done?_

* * *

"A mermaid," Rose whispered when she saw the scaled tale glitter in the sun. _And isn't that just so cliché¸_ she scoffed to herself, but there wasn't another way to describe the sight before her. The scales reflected the sun like still water did, and the pale green colour was only highlighted by the reflection of the ocean.

"Merman," the boy—because it was obvious he was around the same age as herself—said. His face was pale, horror written in every feature. Rose realised quite quickly that the boy didn't mean to reveal himself like that, and she found herself feeling quite honoured for some reason.

"What's your name?" Rose asked when it looked like the boy was about to flee.

The boy eyed her with distrust. "Scorpius," he answered with reluctance.

"I'm Rose."

The pair fell into awkward silence, anger vanished. They lasted about eight seconds before they both started to speak over each other.

"I'm sorry for—"

"Thank you for—"

They both fell silent again. Scorpius lowered his eyes to the ground and started tracing a pattern on the rocks. Rose watched him for a moment before she giggled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," she said, giggling again. "It's just, well, we've yelled at each other and tried to save each other's life—you actually saving mine—and you've shared one of your deepest secrets with me and now we can't even talk to each other.

Scorpius stared at Rose blankly for a moment, before he started to chuckle with her. He shook his head and lifted his eyes to the sky. "My father would kill me if he ever found out about this," he said with despair, though his smile stayed on his face.

Rose chuckled at that. "Mine too, he's so overprotective."

"Would you look at that, we have something in common." Scorpius drawled out, making sure his tine was as sarcastic as possible.

Rose laughed, and she saw Scorpius' cheeks redden at the sound. She ignored his reaction. "Would you like something to eat?" Rose felt a small bit of panic fill her as she said this. She realised she may not have a bag anymore, and her book! Turning around, her eyes were frantic as they searched for the items. Thankfully, her bag sat dry on the rock she placed it on earlier. Her book, unfortunately, was a little wet and some of the pages were folded when she'd dropped it, but it wasn't destroyed. Nothing some love and care and a hairdryer wouldn't fix.

"What have you got?"

Rose jumped, having forgotten for a moment about Scorpius. When she turned back to face him, she saw his chin tilted up, his nose in the air like a prince being offered porridge. Rolling her eyes, Rose pulled out two small containers. "Well, I've got apple or. . ." she tailed off when she opened the second container and saw it empty.

Scorpius chuckled. "I guess I'll have some apple." He eyed the fresh fruit with interest. "What is apple?"

"You don't know what apple is?" Rose couldn't prevent shock colouring her voice.

"Sea creature," he said, waving at his tail. "All I eat are things that grow in the ocean."

"Huh, well here, have some. I love apple."

They settled down next to each other, enjoying the sunlight. Scorpius loved the apple, and Rose ended up giving it all to him.

"I can get more," she said when he protested.

They fell into comfortable silence after that. Occasionally Rose would have a question about Scorpius' life, or vice versa, but they mostly enjoyed the peace, quiet and sun together.

* * *

Scorpius glanced at the sky and saw the sun was starting to set. "Your parents are probably looking for you," he said, breaking the silence.

Rose hummed in agreement, but she didn't move from her position. Scorpius bit his lip. All afternoon he'd wanted to tell Rose exactly why he was hanging off the side of the cliff, but he'd yet to work up the nerve to tell her. He didn't want her mad at him.

"What is it?"

Scorpius looked over at Rose and saw her eyes on him. "What?"

"You're tense. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Scorpius bit his lip again, _damn, she's perceptive._ He took a deep breath, and despite his nerves, nodded. He couldn't look at her, so he looked out at the ocean instead. "I have a confession.".

Rose snorted, but she didn't say anything.

"I was watching you, earlier. That's why I was hanging off the cliff."Scorpius chanced a glance at Rose and saw her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?" she asked, a hint of something dangerous in her voice.

Scorpius' breath caught and his words came out in a rush. "I heard you on the beach with your family. You interested me, and I knew I shouldn't have and because of my decision you got hurt, but I wanted to see you up close. I'm sorry."

Rose was silent for a long time, but when she spoke again, she was smiling. "I guess I was right about you being a creep." She chuckled. "It's a good thing I like you."

Scorpius practically collapsed against the rock when she directed her smile at him and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you for telling me."

The pair fell into silence again, each enjoying the warmth of the other's hand in theirs, when a voice echoed around the rocks, disturbing the peace.

"Rose! Time to go!"

Rose's shoulders slumped. "I don't want to leave," she said, turning to face Scorpius.

"I don't want you to leave either."

Rose shivered in the evening wind, and Scorpius gave into the urge to pull her close. "Could you come back," he whispered in her ear.

Scorpius felt Rose shrug her shoulders. "Maybe, but I don't live around here and the beach isn't a place we visit often."

Scorpius held Rose close, memorising everything he could about her.

"I won't forget you," she whispered, burying her head in his neck.

"I won't forget you either." He tightened his hold on her.

"Rose! Let's go!"

Scorpius sighed but moved Rose so he could see her face. "Your dad can't see me, no one can. You better go."

Nodding, Rose looked into his eyes. "This is our place anyway. I don't want him, or anyone, here." Rose's eyes scanned over Scorpius like she was committing his features to memory. She leaned close and brushed her lips against his in a quick, gentle kiss.

"I'll try and come back," she whispered when she pulled away. Without another glance, Rose dashed away, leaving Scorpius feeling hollow inside.

"I'll be waiting," he whispered into the empty air.

* * *

(w.c 2,370)

WolfWinks-xx-


	14. HermioneNeville

**Title:** Invisibility  
 **Summary:** Neville accidently turns himself invisible. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hermione/Neville **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Opening the Fat Lady portrait proved impossible. It wasn't because he forgot the password (again), it was because she couldn't see him.

"I will not open to a person I can't see," she shrieked out again. Ever since the incident with Sirius Black, the Fat Lady had become almost paranoid. She still blamed herself for Ron's attack.

Neville sighed and leaned against the wall. _I guess I'll just have to wait,_ he thought, settling himself on the ground. He was waiting for at least an hour before someone can around. It was a first year, and she was in such a panic, she almost ran into the portrait when it didn't open fast enough. This worked in his favour as she fell to the ground and there was enough time for him to sneak past while she was pushing herself off the ground.

Entering the common room, he found almost everyone talking in hushed tones or studying. This time of night was the only time the Gryffindor common room was actually quiet. _Well,_ he thought, _ever since the twins left, that is._

Neville passed a few of the groups studying as he retreated to the dorm room. Madam Pomfrey said the potion would wear off in the morning, so he just wanted to sleep the whole day away. She'd told him to stay in the hospital wing for the night, but Neville hated hospitals. That's what happens when you have to visit your parents in a hospital at least once a month. He used his condition to his advantage and easily snuck out.

Entering the dorm, Neville sighed in relief when he realised the room was empty. He walked straight to his bed and flopped face down. He didn't realise there was another person in the room until a soft hand rested on his shoulder.

"Neville, is that you?"

Neville jumped, falling off the bed in the process. When he pulled himself to his feet, he found Hermione giggling next to his bed.

"Neville," she said, this time sounding much more confident. "What happened to you?"

Ducking his head to hide his blush—despite knowing that Hermione couldn't see him—Neville muttered something that Hermione couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" she asked, stepping around the bed and cautiously closer to him. Her hand was out in front of her as if searching for him.

"Potion," he muttered again. He didn't need to explain further.

"Are you okay?"

Neville ignored the question and asked one of his own. "How did you know I was up here?"

Hermione became flustered. She lowered her hands and ducked her head, hiding her own blush. "I recognised your scent as you passed us."

"My. . . really?"

Hermione shrugged and shuffled her feet, but she seemed to find some courage to look up. "Where are you?" she asked, moving her hands in front of her again.

Neville hesitated only for a second before he grabbed her hands and pulled them to his face. It was a little awkward, but Hermione didn't back away, and Neville found he enjoyed her hands on his face.

"How did you know my scent?" he couldn't help but ask. He'd never thought anyone paid him that much attention.

"I. . .Well, I just noticed, you know. I've always noticed your smell." Hermione was blushing again, but she seemed determined to get her words out. "I've always liked how you smell."

Neville was speechless, but he was sure Hermione could feel the heat flooding his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I know that's weird." Hermione pulled her hands away, but Neville caught them before she completely retreated. He placed her hands back on his face, close enough to his lips so she could feel him smiling.

"I don't think it's weird," he said keeping his voice soft. He watched her cheeks flush again, but there was a soft smile on her face this time. Neville couldn't stop himself from his next actions even if he wanted to. He leaned forward, his breath brushing against Hermione's cheek, but Hermione pulled away.

"No," she said.

Neville felt all warmth leave him, and he flinched backwards. "I'm sorry," he stuttered.

"No, not that. I want to kiss you, but I want to be able to see your face afterwards." Hermione said, frantically looking around for Neville, who had backed away from her.

"Really?"

"Really, now where are you?"

Neville moved in close again and smiled. He pulled Hermione against his chest this time, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess I can wait one night them," he muttered. "I've waited years, after all."

Neville could feel her smile against his neck.

* * *

(w.c 780)

WolfWinks-xx-


	15. AlbusScorpius

**Title:** Attempts to Change  
 **Summary:** Albus can't keep being beaten down by Scorpius' words, and Scorpius knows this. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Albus/Scorpius **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Poke (I hope you like it). Written for Transfiguration: write about a person atoning for, or correcting past mistake/s.

* * *

The cloudless sky did nothing to improve his mood. The sea brushing against his toes didn't make him smile like it usually would, and the warm sun on his cheeks didn't warm him at all. Albus kept his eyes on the water as it lapped at his feet, blocking out all other noise other than the soft churn on the waves.

That's why he didn't hear the crunch of sand under expensive loafers or the deep call of his name.

A hand fell on his shoulder, but Albus just shrugged it off. He knew exactly who was trying to catch his attention, and Albus had no interests in giving the man anything.

"Albus, please."

When the pale hand landed on his shoulder again, this time squeezing gently, Albus tore himself away with a small snarl.

"Don't touch me," he snapped, glaring but keeping his eyes on the moving water.

"I didn't. . .surely you know that I didn't mean what I said." The hand didn't return, but Albus could hear the way the man's feet shifted in the sand. The movement was telling as the man behind him was rarely someone to give into 'childish fiddling'.

"It sounded like you meant it." Albus didn't lift his eyes, but his shoulders tightened and his eyes started to water. He cursed himself for allowing the man to get so far under his skin, and roughly brought a hand up to wipe the tears away from his face.

"I should have never said what I did."

Albus turned around then, standing to bring him to stand and face the man. His white blond hair hung in limp strands around his red-rimmed eyes. His face was unusually pale with a small dot of blood pooling on his lip like he'd bitten the same spot constantly in the last day.

"You can't keep beating me down when something doesn't go your way, Scorpius."Albus didn't let the pitiful sight in front of his soften his words despite the ache in his heart at the sight. If the small flinch he saw was any indicator, he succeeded in masking all his concern.

"I know."

"Do you?" Albus stepped forward into Scorpius' face, enjoying the extra inch he held in height. "Because you always apologise and then the next time something goes wrong, you do it again."

Scorpius' eyes flickered, but he didn't step back. He shifted in place again and his eyes darted away from Albus' after a moment. "I. . ."

Albus didn't let him find an excuse to share. "It's bordering on abuse, Scorp. I can't keep worrying about the moment something goes wrong in case I get told everything that's wrong with me."

"You're right." Scorpius lifted his eyes again to meet Albus' and Albus was surprised to see something he'd never seen before and couldn't explain in his boyfriend's eyes. "That's why I wrote this before I came to find you."

He held out a scroll of parchment with a small red tie. It looked exactly like the scrolls back in medieval times to announce something important to the town's people.

"Open it."

Albus opened the scroll and his eyebrows disappeared. He felt a pang in his chest as he read through the list, wondering when Scorpius had turned so cruel. His eyes watered and he cursed again at the reaction.

"What is this?" Albus croaked out, hoping beyond hope that he was wrong and this wasn't a list of his faults written down. Some of them weren't even accurate.

"A list of faults." Scorpius didn't elaborate, and Albus wasn't sure if he really wanted him to.

"Why are you doing this?" Albus asked, looking up from the list with wet eyes. "Haven't you hurt me enough?"

Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows before horror crept into his gaze. "My faults!" The words exploded from his mouth like he couldn't get them out fast enough. "Not yours, mine."

Albus' eyes widened and he looked at the list with new eyes. Now that it was pointed out to him, he realised they were all faults of Scorpius, big and small.

"You'll probably have more to add to the list, so I left heaps of room at the bottom for more."

Albus looked up again with wide eyes. "What?"

Scorpius shifted and ran a hand through his hair—something he never does in fear of messing up his hair. "I can't promise I'll never shout and be cruel again because I don't think when I'm frustrated or angry, but I want to stop." Scorpius cleared his throat and looked down. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Albus looked back at the list to avoid Scorpius' eyes. "But why the list?"

"It's charmed to read out loud whenever I become angry and to match my tone of voice. I'm hoping that hearing the same thing you do with help me change."

Albus could hear Scorpius shifting again, and he found a smile threatening to break through, though he didn't let himself smile just yet. He could already see the reaction of his Slytherin to the parchment in the middle of his tantrums. "You could just ask me to yell them at you."

Scorpius was silent for a long time, but Albus didn't look up. At least, he didn't until Scorpius lifted his chin for him, forcing him to look at Scorpius.

"You're too kind for that," he said, his voice almost a whisper. He pulled out another parchment, this one with a sky blue ribbon tied around it. Scorpius kept his voice soft and his eyes stared into Albus' with an intense desperation.

"This one will act the same way as the first one, but it will read out something different." He handed over the parchment, and Albus took it with a slight hesitation. He didn't look away from Scorpius until he received a soft smile.

"Open it."

Albus did, and his eyes instantly filled with tears he couldn't control. "This is—"

"—Everything I love about you," Scorpius finished for Albus.

Keeping his eyes on the parchment, Albus could feel the tears sliding down his face. He couldn't figure out what he was feeling, it was all jumbled inside.

"Is it enough?"

Albus lifted his face and smiled at Scorpius. "It's definitely a start," he said before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Scorpius' neck and burying his face in his neck.

Hands trailed up and down his back as Albus took comfort in the Scorpius' embrace. "It's definitely a start," he whispered again, smiling for the first time that day.

* * *

(w.c 1,097)

WolfWinks-xx-


	16. NevilleLuna

**Title:** Missed Traditions and New Ones  
 **Summary:** Luna is sick for the Christmas Holidays **  
Pairing/Characters:** Neville/Luna **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for desertredwolf for Secret Santa on The Golden Snitch forum.

* * *

Luna blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Her eye lids felt heavy, slow. There was something uncomfortable sticking into her back and her hair was tickling her nose. She wanted to move the hair, but something was preventing her arm to move.

"N'v'lle," she croaked out, noticing that her voice sounded odd for some reason. "Nev'lle," she tried again, adding some volume to her voice.

"Luna! What are you doing on the floor?"

Luna frowned when Neville's unusually pale face came into view. He looked tired and worried, but the white snow dusting his sandy brown hair was where her eyes focused. She didn't remember it snowing this morning. In fact, she was sure it wasn't going to snow until Christmas day.

"Come on," Neville said, smiling slightly at her frown. "Let's get you back on the bed."

"Wh't?" Luna croaked out again, getting another small smiled from Neville as he slid his arms underneath Luna's bent legs. He lifted her with a small grunt, and Luna sighed in relief when whatever was sticking into her back was gone.

"Neville?" she whispered in question, finally able to get his full name out.

"It's alright," he said once she was in his arms. "You're just sick and you have been for a while." He grunted and shifted her in his arms, settling her head to lay against his chest. "This is actually the first time you've recognised me."

Frowning again, Luna let her eyes roam around the room. She recognised the living room and wondered how she'd managed to wonder so far from the bedroom upstairs.

"You've been sleeping in the guest room," Neville said, correctly interpreting her confusion. He opened the door to said room and Luna saw the tell tale signs of someone sleeping in the bed. The covers were falling off the bed and one pillow was on the other side of the room for some reason.

Luna opened her mouth to ask why she was sleeping here but a cough came out instead. She started to wheeze and panic when the coughing didn't stop. The whole time, Neville rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Shh, shh, deep breaths. They you go."

Luna felt her eyes watering and she whimpered when her chest twinged in pain. She felt something soft underneath her and realised it was the bed. While she was coughing, Neville must have placed her on the bed.

"You're okay. I'll get you a pain potion in a moment."

Opening her eyes, Luna smiled at Neville's concern before looking around the room again. "Why?" she asked, barely able to say the word.

"You were in our bed," Neville said as he picked up the stay pillow and brought it back to the bed, "but you fell down the stairs in the middle of the night." Picked up the blankets from the floor and tucked them around her like she was a small child before sitting on the bed next to her and running a hand through her hair.

"You were hallucinating; at least, I think you were. I woke up when you fell down the stairs." Neville shivered slightly, and Luna wondered how badly she'd been hurt to cause such a reaction.

"The next night you were in the guest room. It was safer for you that way."

Luna didn't have anything to say to that so she just stared at Neville without blinking. She could feel her eyes widening, and was proven right when Neville smiled again He'd always liked it when he managed to surprise her.

"How l'ng?"

"How long have you been sick?"

Luna nodded and laid her head back on the pillow. She wanted to close her eyes, but she could feel how her eyes itched with crust from sleep. She'd only just woken up, and she didn't want to sleep again already. Besides, there was something bugging her. She felt like she'd forgotten something important, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Today's the fourth day you've been sick. You woke up sick the morning after spending the day in the snow with nothing but a dress on." Neville paused here to give Luna a look that was easily recognisable as an 'I told you so' look.

"The first day was fine. I called Madam Pomfrey and she was going to send through a potion that would clear it up within a few hours, but the snow storm settled in and the potion couldn't be sent through the floo." Neville shifted in his seat and a thoughtful frown appeared on his face. "Something about the floo powder messing with the ingredients or something." He shook his head and smiled sheepishly. "I was never all that good at potions."

Luna couldn't help her own smile at the thought of Neville with potions.

"Instead of getting better, you got worse."

Luna nodded and the room spun around her, indicating to her that nodding might be a bad idea. Neville handed her a mug of hot tea and she drank it down as she thought on what Neville had just told her. It took her a moment longer than it should have, but when she figured out the date she gasped. She tried to sit up but her arms wouldn't hold her up.

"It's Christmas eve?" she asked, relishing in the fact that her voice was starting to sound a little better thanks to the tea.

"Yeah," Neville rubbed a hand up and down her arm in sympathy, knowing what she was going to say.

"We missed—"

"Yeah, the light show finished about an hour ago."

Luna's eyes watered. The light show was a relatively new idea that Luna herself brought in. She was always a fan of Christmas and her family—before her mother died—always celebrated Christmas Eve with a spectacular light show with charms created by her mother.

After the war, everyone needed a new tradition that didn't have anything to do with the war, and Luna wanted to see her special light show again so she started the tradition of a light show in Diagon Alley on Christmas Eve. Her father ran the show now, wanting to be closer to his wife after the disaster of the war.

She'd yet to miss one, until now.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I know how much it means to you."

Luna nodded and snuggled close to Neville, letting his soothing voice lull her to sleep, tear tracks on her cheeks.

* * *

Luna didn't remember waking again until the next evening. Neville wasn't in the room with her and when she looked out of the window, she realised how dark it was. Luna rolled her legs out of bed, and pushed herself to her feet.

There was a thud from the other side of her door that made her jump. Luna shot a wary look at the door, but when a muffled curse that sounded a lot like Neville's voice drifted through, Luna became concerned.

She took careful steps to the door and then pulled it open. The sight in front of her made her slide to the floor.

Neville was floating in the air, but as soon as he caught sight of Luna on the ground he dropped down next to her. "Luna, are you okay?"

"What is this?" she asked, looking around.

Handing from every wall were small fairy-like lights that glowed a soft red. The Christmas tree that Luna always insisted was in the far right corner of the living room seemed to glow white with fake snow. The furniture was nowhere to be seen, and instead there was a large picnic blanket laid out in front of the brightly glowing fire. There was a large basket that also glowed with a soft red light and candles were scattered on every surface and surrounded the picnic rug expect near the fireplace.

"I know it's not the same," Neville shuffled his feet and fixed up the light he'd dropped a moment ago, " but you can't go outside and I can't cast the spells inside." He attached the last light to the wall and turned to face Luna who was looking around in awe.

"It's not Christmas Eve and it's not the same light show, but I thought we could have our own little light show." Neville helped Luna to her feet and kept his arm wrapped around her waist. "What do you think?" Luna's eyes watered again, but this time for a completely different reason.

"I think we have a new tradition," Luna said before she coughed.

"Can we have a sickness free holiday next time?"

Luna nodded, laughing and sneezing. "Please."

* * *

(w.c 1,440)

WolfWinks-xx-


End file.
